His Goddess
by Spakona
Summary: What happens when Gajeel, the God of the underworld meets Levy the Goddess of Spring? Will the two clash? Will the cold hearted God of the dead have his heart be warmed by the young Goddess? Will he the God known for darkness be allowed to court and seduce her? Or will he have take her by force? This my first story, so please go easy on me! :3
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all and thank you for reading my first story! Super excited and nervous to post something, finally! (Anxiety, y'all it's a bitch.) now this story may seem a bit like the tale of Hades and Persephone but I promise it is not the same! Just got some inspiration from the old story. As for the rating, I am sure I will eventually write a Lemon for this story, but i have idea when exactly that will be.._

"A long time ago, when the gods were young. There was a terrible war among themselves. For their lived the gods of the humans and the gods of the dragons. The dragon gods were known to be large, temperamental but amazingly strong. Yet while the human gods were weaker they made up in number and fierce determination. There was so much blood that fell between the two god types. It seemed the war among the immortals would never end.

"It wasn't until one of the dragon gods fell in love with a human goddess that there was a glimmer of hope. The strong Dragon King eye fell upon a beautiful Goddess with long dark hair and light blue eyes. Her name was Praecantatio. She was said to be the goddess of magic, spells and witches. It was said when the dragon gazed in her blue eyes he was cast under her spell. The dragon king took the goddess from her home. Some say she was kidnaped, other say she went with the dragon willing, just wanting the bloodshed to be over.

"For a long time the dragon kept her away from her kind, courting her so that one day she would be his. They say on the third day of her courting when the great dragon king gave her a simple piece of fruit did she decide that she would love the terrible beast. And for a while they were happy. Living together alone in a castle away from the other gods and their constant fighting. They even conceived a child. It was said to have deep red eyes of his dragon father but the soft black hair of his mother. The child was also said to have claws, sharp teeth, and wings! The dragon and the goddess were truly happy.

"But one night while the dragon and the goddess were asleep, a jealous human sneaked into their room. The angry man killed the goddess while she slept, using a manmade dagger made with a rare crystal Hericide. It was said to be the only thing that could kill both Dragons and Gods.'

"The heart broken dragon never caught the man who killed her. He grieved for his love for many years. Having the child he sired with her grow to be small child before the dragon sent the small god away to live with his kind so the dragon could go into a death like sleep. Wishing to never look upon his child again, for he looked too much like his mother. '

'The child of the dragon and goddess ended the war between the dragons and the gods. He was a simple token of peace between the two groups of deities. It was said that all the dragons then into a death like sleep deep within the earth. Following their king. Only to be awoken when the young god see fit to go back to war. "

The young blue haired goddess said with a smile as she read to her flowers in the valley. It been a bright beautiful day. Cherry blossoms grew in full, and the dark purple pansies were lightly swaying, listening to the goddess read to them. The small goddess with amazing doe like eyes smiled deeply at her little friends as she continued on.

"This is how the story of how the god of the underworld, Gajeel came to be. He was said to dark and terrifying. Both human and dragon" levy said "he said to guard not only the dead dragons but the dead souls of humans, too! They say he will sometimes come up during the winter to visit with the other gods. Or that he use too. They say he hasn't left his kingdom for a very long time"

" _Why?"_ the Pansies whispered soft to their goddess " _why will not come to visit the other gods?"_

"Hmm..." levy closed her eye in thought for a moment "I suppose it is just in his nature. Perhaps he is shy? Or maybe he worries too much when he is away from his job?"

" _Have you met him?"_ The young flowers asked softly

"No, I only know of him through stories" the spring goddess laughed "but I feel like I know him, because I have told his story so many times! It is by far the best tale I have found in the archive!"

"Levy!" she heard her voice being called behind her

She looked to see her Best friend Lucy, the goddess of stars and constellations running towards her. Her deep blue dress flowed gracefully as she ran toward the smaller goddess. While hers and Levy's dress were the same style, a chiffon empress they could look more different. Lucy was goddess who well endowed, with bright blonde hair that resemble the stars she commanded, with deep brown eyes that glowed with happiness.

While levy wore a simple white dress that only made to make her look paler. While there was no doubt she was women, she wasn't exactly known for her figure. She let out a sad sigh at the thought of it. So many of her friends were lucky to have attracted other gods but mortals as well but all Levy could attract it seemed was flowers and Bees.

"Hello Lu-Chan" levy called to her friend

"Levy!" Lucy smiled again "Me, Ezra, and few water Nymphs are going swimming you should come!"

 _And I know this chapter is super short but i just wanted to provide some of Gajeel's background before we get into the meat of the story! I promise the next chapeter will be longer :) anyways thanks for reading! please review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okayy! I am very happy to get some reviews for this story! Thank you very much! I will try upload once a week when possible but between two jobs and social life I can't make any promises. Language ahead because well..Gajeel. So fair warning!_

 _Also I don't own fairy tail...apparently I am suppose to say that_

* * *

Gajeel hated coming into the Gods realm. It was far too perfect for his taste. What with the lush green meadows filled with wild flowers, or that the weather was always perfect. It was a place made by gods for the gods. And it made Gods spoiled fucking rotten.

Gajeel sneered at the idea of them spending their entire mortal life time up here, drinking their cares away. They had no idea what was going down in the everyday life of the humans they were sworn to protect. They did not see the pain, the hunger, or the death Gajeel had seen every day. After all who better to know the suffrage of mortals then the ruler of underworld?

The only reason he was here at all was because the ruler of the gods, Makarov had called him for an important meeting. The ruler of Gods rarely would pay attention to anything other than his children. But Gajeel had hopes that maybe the old man had realized the lack of work of his offspring. Perhaps the Gods would stop their partying for once, and be there for the mortals.

As the God of the Underworld walked up to the large white home that belongs Makarov and his children, he felt himself growl without warning. The Dragon in his soul did not like the fact he was here, it especially didn't like the fact that he come here alone. He shook his head, trying to relax his dragon and re focus his thoughts.

The house of Makarov was pristine, decorated with marble floors, white pillars of stone, and gold light seeped through the large glass windows. It was far too perfect for Dragon's taste. And despite the warm light, Gajeel sense the cold aura surrounding the home. The people who lived here not as happy as everyone seemed to pretend to be.

Gajeel walked to the throne room, not waiting for anyone to invite him in as customary. It didn't even pause as he walked to the large gold doors, quickly slamming them open. There were several Gods and Goddess's lounging in the throne room, drinking wine happily until the dragon slammed the doors opened. Now the sat there in shock, no longer concerned with their wine but instead on the heavily pierced God. His dark red eyes were sharp as he gazed at all of them. Judging them.

"Gajeel" Makarov shouted happily "my dear boy! I didn't think you would actually would show!"

"And why wouldn't I, old man?" Gajeel growled back as he approached the throne that sat center in the room. The old Ruler of the Gods was small in comparison, impossibly short but he had a strong aura around him, to those who paid attention would know this was extremely powerful God.

"Well, you never seem to make to our solstices anymore, which is very disappointing" Makarov smiled warmly "we have missed your company"

"I don't have the luxury of partying every month" Gajeel growled as his eye narrowed "My Job as a God does not allow me to waste precious time by attending your get togethers"

"Ah, yes" Makarov sighed sadly "I have always been grateful that you take your role as ruler of the underworld seriously. My apologies if I have offended you."

"You should not apologize to him!" a sharp voice said behind Gajeel

Gajeel looked over his shoulder to see that most of the god and goddess had run away from the throne room, sensing the tension in the air. But there next to the door stood a God with yellow spiky hair and a sharp jagged scar that sat on the side of his face. His frown deep set as he walked towards the Dragon God.

"Laxus" Makarov said sharply "if I wanted your input I would have invited you to this meeting"

"Yea, save your opinions who actually cares lightning bolt" Gajeel said with a wicked grin, winking at the young god of thunder

The air grew tense. It felt as if the air was going to spark with electricity. Gael's grin grew wider. It seemed he had touched a nerve with young sparkler. The Blonde god quickly made his way to Gajeel, his chest puffed out. Gajeel held back a laugh, it seemed the young one was going to try intimidate him. Instinctively the dark God popped his neck with a loud snap, it had been a while since he had fought another god but who was he deny the young one from a lesson in respect.

"Enough!" Makarov shouted "Laxus, leave! I must speak with Gajeel alone"

"But Grandfather!" Laxus shouted

"You heard him, kid" Gajeel looked sharply at Laxus

Laxus opened his mouth to reply but he glanced at his grandfather. The lord of the Gods did not look pleased, his frown was deep and his eyes were sharp. Laxus knew the look well, his grandfather would not be happy if he continued. The god of lightning growled in frustration but quickly left the throne room.

"My apolo-"

"No need to apologize, old man "Gajeel said, his face like stone "just stop wasting my time. I got a lot shit left to do back home"

"Of course" Makarov said with a curt nod "It seems we have a problem"

"Yea?" Gajeel asked "and what problem is that?

"It seems that we are missing weapons"

"That's all?" Gajeel growled "I came here, wasted my fucking time, because some of your kids decided to take some of your shit?"

Gajeel growled angrily as turned to leave the stupid home of the fucking gods. The Gods who apparently didn't understand the meaning of important! He started to stomp away, his knuckles growing white as griped his hands into fists.

"Gajeel" Makarov said "these weapons are made with Hericide"

Gajeel stopped in place. His world to seem to shut down as he slowly turned to the old man. The dreaded weapons made with Hericide, the only thing that could kill gods, and the weapons the gods took away from the humans, to put them in hiding so no one could get them. The man made crystals that had taken everything from him. It was one of those weapons who took his mother away, and drove his father into madness.

"Who took them?" Gajeel whispered

"We believe a God took them" Makarov said sadly "those who know are on high alert. We will find who took them"

"Then why the hell do you need me?" Gajeel turned to Makarov "seems like you got yourself covered"

"It sees my boy" Makarov said sadly "I do need your help. But not in finding the weapons. I need your help in protecting something very important to me"

"Yea?" Gajeel sneered turning to face the short man "and what would be so precious that you need me to protect it?"

"I need you to Protect my daughter, Gajeel" Makarov eyes grew hard with determination "I need you to protect Levy"

* * *

Levy giggled happily as she splashed water on to her friend Lucy. The cool waters of spring were clear, shining brightly as the Goddess squealed from the splashes of one another. Ezra the red headed Goddess of wisdom and strategic battle watched over them with a soft smile. Though Lucy was not one of her sister like Levy she still held a fondness for the blonde. Levy waved to Ezra excitedly trying to get her older sister to come into the waters with her.

Ezra shook her head to the young maiden. She was there simply to keep an eye on the younger goddess's. She knew of the dangers this world seemed to hold for them, and she would be damned if someone attacked the youngest and most innocent of her sisters.

Levy was a lot of things. She was smart, kind, and very beautiful (even if she did not see it). But Ezra knew that the soft Goddess of spring could not handle an attack. She was far too frail and innocent. Yet she was the only one of her sisters that remained pure. A prize most gods would kill to get their hands on.

Ezra focused on the shadows that seemed to shift unnaturally in the trees. She sighed unhappily. She did not like the plan her father had come up with protect her little sister but she supposed if any god was to be trusted it was the one who had to fight to earn it.

"Lucy" Ezra said sharply "I think we should go, Levy has to wake up her flowers of the night soon."

"Oh!" Levy looked at the sky and gasped the once bright blue sky was now filled with orange and reds. She had spent all day in the lake with Lucy. Her flowers! How upset they would be if the day flowers would not get their goodnight stories and flowers that would wake up to bloom in the night, how upset they would be if they did not at least get a hello from their goddess!

Levy quickly ran out of the lake, still bare as the day she was born. She quickly smiled to Ezra and Lucy. She waved goodbye to them as she put on her white gown. The blue haired goddess quickly ran to the nearest meadows.

" _Levy!" the flowers "we thought you had forgotten us."_

"Of course not my friends" Levy smiled warmly "I will tell you all a short story tonight, so you may go to sleep quickly"

The blue haired goddess smiled brightly as she started to weave her tale to the small flowers. She was engulfed in her story she didn't notice the red eyes that gleamed in the shadows. She told of a story of mortal who with all her might trained hard to defeat a strong dragon.

"She was strong and fiery they say. She wouldn't quit until she was the strongest warrior around, for she had to avenge her family who were burnt to death by a dragon. Every day she would get up and train with fire, the element the dragon seemed to favor. For what better way to avenge our family then to beat the dragon with his own strength. And when she was finally ready, she went after the dragon."

"But when she got to the dragon, instead of the evil beastly thing she remembered she found a dragon who was sad and angry with himself. It seemed that dragon did not mean to hurt humans. But he lost control of himself. The lady took pity on the great dragon. She did not slay the dragon. But instead she fell in love with his warm golden eyes, his deep red scales, and scars he held"

"Eventually" levy continued, with a soft smile as she noticed her flowers were now asleep "the great warrior was wooed by the dragon, and before he left to have the great sleep like the rest of the dragons, she gave birth to a boy. Half dragon and half human. And it was decided that by the fates he was to become the greatest warrior that ever lived."

"That's not the way the story goes, shrimp" a deep gravelly voice came from behind her.

* * *

 _hahahahaha! sorry! sorry! but i promise to post next week! and as promised the chapter is longer so0o0o0...yea!_

 _also please keep up the reviews, i love very very much ^~^ until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! So i am a little early with this chapter because I am gonna be hella busy this weekend (which is the normal time it try to upload my stuff) amd i didn't want to leave you guys hanging! So Yay! Also a thank you to all the people who started following the story! And BIG thank you to all who reviewed the story, you guys are awesome ^~^_

 _I do not own Fairytail or any of it's characters_

* * *

The god of underworld watched as the three goddess play around the small lake. He was naturally drawn to the blue haired one. Her honey eyes sparkled with joy as splashed blonde goddess. Her beauty was astounding, and the God could understand the worry Makarov had suddenly. She radiated innocence and joy. Her young age showed not only in her facial features but in her soul as well.

He heard The Goddess Ezra say something to the star goddess, and the littlest goddess quickly searched the sky in shock. The dragon in his soul started to smack his tail on the ground, the damn thing didn't seem to like that the small one was in distress.

Gajeel watched hungrily as the goddess ran out of the lake, her perfect peeks that sat on her chest were at point from the cold water, her ivory skin smooth and soft looking. He drew his gaze to her best feature, her plump firm backside. It was well shaped, the curve reminded him of heart. And he wanted nothing more than to grip that heart and make it his. The dragon growled in lust, grabbing the tree next to him, splintering under his death grip. The dragon in his soul roaring in approval.

He let out a sigh as she quickly put on her dress running away from the lake. Gajeel quickly blended into the shadows again. He watched as the small goddess ran to meadow, noticing how white dress stuck to her still wet body. How the hell could she have kept her purity was beyond him, running with see through fabric and shit! She was lucky that he was unlike the other gods, maintaining self-control, not just claiming her as his own right here.

He shook his head. Releasing the torture that was his thoughts. He was her bodyguard for the time being, nothing more. He listened to her start speaking to the flowers. He had heard this story before. But she had the idea of romanticizing the tale of the stupid mortal and the great fire dragon Igneel. He just couldn't take it when she started to talk about the stupid Hero named Natsu.

"-she gave birth to a boy. Half dragon and half human. And it was decided that by the fates he was to become the greatest warrior that ever lived" the goddess finished the story

"That's not the way the story goes, shrimp" he growled

The small goddess turned around quickly, her eyes wide as saucers when she faced him. He was unlike anything she had ever seen. His face was sharp, angular, but flawless. His teeth sharp, pointed, as if he was a predator. Shiny silver piercing that gleamed in the setting sunlight. His dark hair, tied back and his deep red eye gleamed. But what caught her attention the most was his dark leathery wings. They were folded over him, protecting his body from her sight. She never seen wings on god before. she swallowed the urge to reach out. She resisted the urge to feel them.

"The dragon, beat her. Almost to a bloody pulp. But she kept fucking coming after him and finally the old fiery bastard took pity on her. Every time she tried to attack he simply put his wing in front of her shielding himself, until she passed out with exhaustion. She was lucky Igneel wasn't one of those dragons who ate people!"

"b-but he did grow to love her though, right?" levy asked her eyes shining with hope "a-and that's how the greatest Hero was born"

"I guess after she healed Igneel might have fell for her. Or was craving some female attention" the god of the Underworld shrugged "I don't really know. I hadn't asked the kid if his mom actually loved Igneel"

"t-the kid?" The goddess of spring asked her eyes started to sparkle "wait! You speak as if you know him! do you? Do you know the great hero Natsu?"

"Alright shorty" the dragon growled "first thing, Natsu is not the greatest hero, I don't give a fuck if the fates have said so, he's an idiot. Doesn't know how to turn down a fight, and it's gonna get him killed one of these days. And second, of course I fucking know him. I am the god of dragons for fucks sake, and that means I look after my own. Even if he's only half dragon"

"That means..." levy gasped, standing up quickly "you are Gajeel! The God of dragons, ruler of the underworld! I have read so many of your stories! They are my favorite!"

Gajeel was taken back for a moment. He was never admired or looked at with such...such...fucking excitement. He snorted at the small Immortal. The hell was wrong with her? He bet his immortal life she romanticized his fucking stories just like she did with Natsu's. He shook his head at the Goddess.

"Yea, I am" he frowned "and you're Makarov's youngest"

"Oh" levy blushed deeply, nearly giving Gajeel's dragon fucking heart attack "yes, I am Levy. I am the Goddess of spring, flowers, and stories"

"Yea, whatever" Gajeel grunted "let's stop useless chit chat and go"

Gajeel quickly grabbed on to Levy small wrist, pulling her small body close to his. Levy face heated with a blush as her small frame was pulled against his sold chest. She looked at him, his wings extended to full, gazing down she noticed his sturdy shoulders and strong chest. Her eyes traced down his arms, they were tan, one arm had large scars wrapping around his arm. They looked as if he was attacked by a large beast at one time. Finally her eyes rested on three piercings that rested on each arm.

"w-wait" the tiny goddess gasped "w-where are you taking me? My father won-"

"Shut up" the angry dragon growled "it's because of your father I am even here with you. He put me in charge of your safety"

"My safety?" the goddess asked, her eyes wide "what are you talking about?"

Gajeel growled again, he didn't like all these questions. They were wasting time, he had been away from the underworld too long. He needed to get back. He could only hold this form for so long in this fucking perfect realm. He was done talking. He gripped the Goddess tighter as he took from the land.

"G-gajeel?" Levy screamed. She looked below her to see her flower friends were shrinking away as they kept rising through the air. She gasped then quickly gripped Gajeel's shirt, pressing her face against his chest. She did not want to see the ground, afraid her stomach would drop. She was a goddess of flowers, of the earth! She was not meant to fly!

"Relax shrimp" Gajeel said "I promise you I have been doin this longer than you've been in existence"

Levy felt herself look up at the god to see his red eyes. They were steady, gleaming with confidence. She felt herself wrap her arms around his neck instinctively. Her heart was thundering in her chest. But she had no idea if it was because of flying or because of the God holding her tight.

"Careful, tiny" he growled softly as his face leaned in closer to her own "best not to tempt a dragon"

Levy squeaked as she felt his hand grip her backside. He saw him laugh with loud 'gihihihih'.the goddess of spring blushed a bright red. She felt as her brain became disconnected from her body for a minute. Never had a God seemed…well…interested in her. Maybe he was different? Maybe…just maybe. She quickly shook her head, trying to regain her thoughts. No! Don't think like that! You are Goddess! A Goddess who must remain pure until she had her father's blessings. Then she be wooed by whoever she wanted. She began to lightly hit against his chest in frustration.

"Stupid Gajeel" she yelled "focus on flying!"

He rolled his eyes at her. Damn women couldn't loosen up a bit. It was no wonder she was the only one of Makarov's daughters that remained a virgin. He imagined though her sisters were another reason. Ezra alone could and would skin any god alive for looking at her sister the wrong way. Then there was the drunkard, Cana. The goddess of Tarot, gypsies, and travelers was known for her fun partying ways, but Gajeel had heard of tales of her protective nature. Most of which involved heavy barrels of wine being thrown at unsuspecting gods. Then there was the old man himself. Gajeel felt himself shiver, he felt bad for the bastard who would eventually try to get her in bed.

"Gajeel?" he heard small voice ask "where exactly are we going?"

"The underworld" he said "we are going home, shorty"

* * *

 _Annnd next time we will get to see the underworld! woo! Anyways, please review? love y'all!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! So i just want to thank all you guys for the support, whether it was by following, favoriting, or by reviewing i really appreciate it. it is nice to see it, especially because i have a lot of self doubt with my writing. So thank you from the bottom of my heart, it means more than you could possibly_ _imagine_ _. Any ways warning for language, in advanced. I enjoy having Gajeel with potty mouth, it just seems fitting._

 _I don't own Fairytail or its characters!_

* * *

Gajeel eased the entrance to underworld effortlessly. He felt himself relax as he was finally home, in his own domain. He let the small goddess out of his grip, his dragon growling, it seemed the beast enjoyed having the little thing near him. Gajeel held back a growl, he didn't understand why his dragon seemed to be so taken with blue haired shrimp. Gajeel shook his head, he would have to ponder this later he had work to do now.

"Stay by my side" he growled "this isn't paradise like you are used to, there are many dangers in this place, even to gods like us"

Levy blushed deeply at his rough voice but nodded quickly. She was in his home, and she would try her hardest to be respectful, just like her father taught her. He quickly walked forward, and she followed closely, examining the world. To be honest it was brighter than to be expected. She didn't know where the light was coming from but it was if a normal sky just with high gray clouds was covering the entire place. She knew they flew over the river of lost souls, but the waters were calm, and deep blue that seemed to call to her. But she knew better because of the stories she had heard. The lost souls may call to her but if she were to step foot in the damn river she would be forever lost in its depths.

She looked at the god of underworld closely. It seemed his form was changing. Subtly but she could tell a difference. His hands became claw like with fingernails that reminded her of small silver daggers. His dark leather wings seemed to grow larger, if that was even possible. The Goddess again swallowed the urge to reach out and touch the smooth surfaces. She forced herself to look down, she felt as if she watched any longer she would give into temptation. Then she noticed how the shadows seemed to bend round him, she could no longer see his feet but was instead greeted with shadows the flowed around him like a dark fire.

"G-gajeel?" she asked, cursing herself when she stuttered. Curse her innocent nature.

"What" he growled, he looked over his shoulder to see her eyes were glued to his shadows. "I know I am a scary bastard in my own home, but would you mind not starrin'? That shit is rude shrimp"

Immediately her eyes snapped to his, they were wide, her breathing started to grow fast as a deep blush settled over her body. Levy thought she offended her protector with her curiosity. She had not meant to insult the God! Infact she meant not too!

"I'm sorry!" she gasped "I wasn't staring because you were scary, though! I don't think you are scary! I just...I have never seen a power like yours before"

Gajeel felt his face drop. To say he was surprised by the Goddess statement would be an understatement. He was in awe, he had not known gods to apologize. For anything, even if they were in the wrong. And he certainly never heard of a human god call another god strong. That implied weakness, frailty. He did not understand this fucking immortal! How was it that she was so different from everything he had learned! Frustrated he turned for her and continued to walk until he entered his courtyard.

Levy gasped as she saw all the dead plants surrounding his home. They were black twisted dead shrubs and bushes running along the perimeter. In the center stood a tree twisted, branches on the verge of rotting off. Her eyes began to tear up. Friends, her friends lay there dead. She felt herself run up to the tree. She could sense the life still in it, all she had to do was bless it, touch it, maybe read to it a bit. Her hands steadily reached for the darkened bark, only to have a hand grip her wrist.

She gasped in pain as Gajeels claws gripped into her. He prevented her from moving forward. His eyes were sharp. He could not allow this damn tree be brought back, it held too much pain in it.

"Don't you fucking dare" he growled threateningly "you will not bring life to this tree, you hear me!"

Levy stood for a moment, her eyes welling up with tears. She had thought Gajeel was cruel or evil until this moment. He would have her friend die when she could easily save them. Her hands balled into a first as anger, frustration, and sadness surged in her.

"Monster!" She yelled at him "you let them live in agony! They are innocent! All they want is care, love even! And you deny them!"

She glared at him with tears streaming down her face. His deep red eyes locked on to hers. She could have sworn she saw a flash of sadness in them but it was soon gone replaced by a void. His eyes held no emotion as he leaned in closer to her, his grip turning her ivory skin red, and his claws dug deep, making the Goddess's blood run down her arm.

"I may be a monster" his growl sent shivers down her spine "but you have no idea what this fucking tree means to my family. It will remain dead as long as I am ruler of the underworld"

He let go of the Goddess arm. Her eyes were starting to get puffy as the tears continued to flow. Gajeel's dragon was throwing a fucking fit inside of him, smashing its tail on the ground head butting the cage that held him. Apparently the fucking thing wanted to be let out, but Gajeel had no idea if dragon would comfort the small Goddess or rip her shreds for messing with his territory. He let out an angry sigh as he walked away from the Goddess and the damn tree that seemed to cause him nothing but trouble.

He needed to punish some damned souls because his anger seemed to not go away. He entered his castle, slamming the metal door in the process. His servants and spirits alike froze in place. They dare not move for fear the dragon god would unless his fury on them. That is until a tall ebony servant with a white crescent shape scar walked toward him.

"Gajeel" he said, bowing his head slightly "may I ask what has you in a fit?"

"Fuck off, Lilly" he growled "there is a damn goddess in the courtyard, bring her to guest rooms next to mine. I can't fucking handle her right now."

"Of course" Lilly said without question as the dragon stormed away. "Hmm…interesting"

Lilly made his way to the courtyard to find a small women crumpled, crying softly into her hands. His heart softened at the sight of such an innocent face contorted in such pain. He kneeled next to her, slowly he let his hand rub her back in comfort. She paused for a moment looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, wiping her tears away

"My name is Pantherlilly, I am the God of fallen warriors, pledged to serve Gajeel until the end of time" he said proudly "but you may call my Lilly"

"I am Levy, Goddess of spring, flowers, and stories" she mumbled "you serve a cruel master"

"Ah" he chuckled "Gajeel is lot of things, moody, hot headed, and proud. But I have yet to find him cruel. Tell me why has he upset you?"

"He will not let me heal my friends!" levy sprang to her feet in frustration "he lets them sit here, in pain and agony when I could bring them life!"

"So you are mad because the god of death will not you bring life to the things that are already dead?" Lilly asked with a smirk

Levy paused for a moment. Gajeel was the god of death, and she was bringer of life. It would make sense that they would clash over such things. She looked at the tree again. While life barely pulsed within in it, it was weak. She sighed sadly. She was no stranger to seeing her flower friends die. They would ever fall, and she would cry for hours mourning her friends but she knew that was the way life cycled on.

"But I suppose he only told you not bring the tree back to life" Lilly said with a shrug "I don't see why you couldn't bring back the rose bushes the surround the courtyard"

Levy looked at Lilly with shock for a moment. Her warm golden eyes met his deep brown ones that were filled with mischief and happiness. She smiled bright at the God then quickly ran to the rose bushes. She lightly touched them, bringing them back from death. She sighed happily as the Roses bushes grew deep green leaves. The wood that was once black was a deep healthy brown. She focused more her powers, having some of the roses bloom in full. She gasped at the sight of them.

"I suppose you have never seen these rose's before" Lilly said "they only grow in the underworld as it seems."

She looked at the rose. The petals on the outside were pure white but on the inside of the petals they were deep crimson. The rose was a perfect balance of innocent hope and deep lustful need. She lightly stroked the soft delicate petals.

"Hello" the flower goddess said

" _Hello Goddess" the flowers said_

Levy gasped at the voice of the roses. Most of her flowers, especially roses had delicate voices, almost like whispers, but this Rose's voice was deep female voice that demanded attention and respect. This Rose was unlike any flower she had ever met before. She gazed around looking at all the rose bushes that were now alive.

"I am sorry to say this" Lilly said, resting his hand on the small shoulder of the goddess "but I do have to take to your chambers before dinner."

"Oh" levy hummed "yes, I suppose you are right. Let's go Lilly"

* * *

 _What? why is the tree important? Why won't Gajeel let Levy heal it? hmmm? *evil chuckle* Anyways, I supper loved writing Lilly, especially as a comfort to Levy, I think it just meshes well. Anyways please remember to review I love to hear what y'all think :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Gajeel growled all the way down to his throne room. The spirits that roamed the halls avoided eye contact with him sensing his anger. How dare the shrimp come into his home and try to change things! And the fact that she made him feel bad for stopping her. The fuck was wrong with her? The fuck was wrong for him for feeling regret! He never in his long life ever felt regret! That little minx, the little vixen, the fucking harlot was messing with his mind!

" _Monster"_ her voice echoed in his mind as entered his throne room. It was a stone room, carved out long ego by his father. In the center sat his metal throne he had made with his Iron long ago when he first became ruler of this realm. He sighed as he sat down. She was right, he was a monster. He had been called that many times before by other gods. He was unlike them, and he was not like he dragons before him either. And he didn't care, he would allow himself to care what others thought of him.

He closed his eyes and before him saw the crying Goddess with her cheeks red, her eyes swollen from the tears. " _Monster!"_ it was true. He was called that many times before. But why had it stung so much when she said it? Why did his heart hurt to see her crumple beneath him?

He snapped his eyes open. He did not have time to ponder such useless questions. He had souls to punish. He cleared his mind as he called the spirts to be let in one by one to face his judgement.

* * *

Levy followed Lilly down a dark hall, she looked closely at the stone way that seemed to have been carved out by large claws. She felt herself shiver. With the effects of the claw marks and having no light but the flickering of candlelight the aura of the castle was much more sinister on the inside.

"Lilly?" levy asked trying to distract her mind from the darkness "can you tell me more about Gajeel?"

"Why do you need to know more about him?" Lilly said with a smile as he looked at the small goddess over his shoulder "I thought you thought of him as a monster"

"I-I…no" levy blushed "I don't think of him as a monster, I spoke with anger, which as goddess I should never do. Perhaps I should apologize, do you think I offended him?"

"Hmm..." Lilly hummed in thought for a moment "if you did he would never admit it. It pains me to say this but Gajeel is often thought of as monster. And sadly I think he is starting to believe he is one"

"Oh" Levy said looking down sadly "h-how can I make it up to him?"

Lilly stopped when he heard the small goddess start to sniffle. He turned quickly to find the small spring Goddess was trying to hold back tears. Her face turned away from him quickly as she rubbed her eyes mumbling 'candlelight making my eyes weak, that's all' Lilly smiled sadly at her, it seemed the goddess felt things very deeply. Her empathy for the Dragon god was most admirable. He gripped her shoulder lightly.

"I think he would never admit it" Lilly said with a frown "but he likes you more than most others. So I apologize at dinner and see where it goes from there"

"a-alright" levy said with a deep blush. Lilly smiled to himself, it was quite possible she liked the idiot too. He was definitely going to gossip with the Fates tonight, see what they had in store for the future for the two. They finally reached the guest room Levy was going to stay in.

The goddess was surprised by the stone room, it was very well lit compared to the hallway, because of the large window on the wall closest to the bed. The curtain were a deep shade of purple, a bit dusty but they looked like they belonged to royalty. A fire place was naturally carved out from the wall, the fire blazing, making the room warm and comforting. She gazed at the bed and the wardrobe, both made of a silver metal that looked smooth, and was shining as if it was liquid.

"I suggest you look in wardrobe for a proper dress for dinner, while I start a bath for you" Lilly said warmly

Levy nodded to the god of fallen warriors, smiling to herself. He was a nice man, unlike Gajeel he seemed agreeable, pleasant. She hoped they would grow to be friends, she also hoped deep down that she could make amends with the cranky God of the Underworld. She knew from the stories he was rough, and not sociable. She had to make the best of being down here. Perhaps she would hear more stories of his life. Maybe learn more of his mysterious father?

She sighed as she opened the wardrobe door. She was greeted with many dresses, with different color and fabrics. Her eyes sparkled as she ran her hand down all the gowns. She wasn't allowed to wear any color than white, at least until her father allowed her to be courted by men. She smiled to herself, but what her father didn't know wouldn't kill him, right? She giggled thinking she was starting to sound a bit like her older sister Cana.

Besides she thought while blushing deeply she was far above the age to be wooed by Gods. It was in her family nature to protective though, almost to the brink of suffocating. She nodded to herself, while she was in the underworld, she would make her own decisions. It will give her a taste of freedom she craved for so very long, although it would be a short time, it would have to do. She grinned wickedly as she pulled out a dress.

"Bath is drawn, Levy" Lilly said smiling to her "is that the dress you have chosen?"

"Yes?" levy said with bright smile "what do you think?"

"I think it suits you"

* * *

"I just don't fuckin understand!" Gajeel yelled angrily "why the fuck would you even think that was a good idea?"

"m-my lord" the small spirit stammered in fear "I w-was hungry. S-so was my little sister. I had n–no choice"

"Kid" he growled pinching the bridge of his nose "I get that you were hungry. I get that you were poor. Also get you trying to feed your sister."

"t-thank yo-"

"But to steal an entire Cabbage Cart? What the fuck!" Gajeel interrupted "you knew you weren't going to get away with it! How could you? And what the fuck would you with the cart if you did succeed? It's not like you could have hid that shit in an alley way or the hut you were staying in!"

"I-I'm s-sorry" the small one cried "w-we were so hungry"

Gajeel sighed to himself in defeat. This is not what he imagined when he set out to punish the souls that had done wrong. This kid was innocent, despite his acts. He was desperate, hungry. It seemed the gods were slacking on spreading fortune to everyone, and why the hell wasn't the God of thieves and quick feet looking after the kid. He deserved Jett's blessings, if only for one day. But instead the kid was caught and sentenced to death, leaving his sister to a painful death of starvation. He had half a mind to kick the skinny redheaded Gods ass right then and there.

"Alright kid" Gajeel sighed "stop crying. Your punishment is simple, you will have to wait an entire life time to see your sister. I'm thinking about 40 years"

"w-what?"

"Dumbass kid" he growled "you are dead but she is not. I will make sure she is blessed to live a happy life, without starvation, if you agree"

"Yes!" the kid exclaimed his eyes wide, his face breaking out in a smile "thank you!"

Without thinking the small spirit of the kid ran to the god. He leaped into the gods legs hugging them tightly with a bright grin. Gajeel scowled at the small spirit, but his dragon in his soul purred at the soft motion. He let his face fall into stone, not showing he enjoyed the small spirits gratitude.

"Alright, kid" he said "knock that shit off"

"r-right" the kid said backing away from the god "thank you Gajeel"

"Whatever' he sighed "go make friends with the other spirits, and get the hell outta of my hair"

The kid ran out of the throne room, giggling loudly the entire way. Gajeel groaned when he saw that when the kid opened the door he had let in a white haired women with deep blue eyes. Her smile all-knowing and haunting. Why? Why him? Of all the things he had deal with today he didn't want to deal with the damn fates today, especially the one that saw the future and always seemed to medal in it.

"Mira" he said flatly "what do you want?"

"Oh nothing" she said with a smile "I just wanted to say it was very nice of you to take care of the boy's sister"

"Fuck" he growled "you saw it didn't you? Even before he came in the damn throne room, you knew I'd go soft on the damn boy"

"Hmm" Mira smiled knowingly "perhaps. But it's not what I wanted to talk about, Gajeel, no I wanted to talk to you about the Goddess you have brought home"

"Ugh" he leaned back in his throne "what? What about her? I am going to scare her some more? It is that gonna cause conflict with the old man? Cause I can tell you, I don't give a fuck"

"While I see conflict with Makarov in the future" Mira smiled widened "I see that it is not for the reason you think. Gajeel, Levy the Goddess of Spring is going to fall in love with you"

Everything seemed to stop for a moment. His heart, his breathing, even his fucking dragon was stunned into silence. He blinked a few times at the Fate in shock. Then the moment of shock ended and everything seemed to turn into chaos in his mind. His heart was beating uncontrollably, his breathing became erratic, and his dragon, his fucking Dragon was roaring loudly in approval, smacking his tail on the ground in celebration.

"Why the fuck are you telling me this?" he asked

"Because" Mira said with smile "you are going to fall in love with her. And the sooner you two court each other, the sooner I get to plan a wedding for all the Gods to remember"

* * *

 ** _ooooooh snap! thanks so much for reading, :) please remember to Review. I love them all so much :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So chapter six is here! thank you all so much for the support :) I love all the reviews but their is one person whose review made me gigle super hard at so.._**

 ** _To Noirship, I promise it is part of the plot that Gajeel need to know his future with Levy. it is also important to say that Mira knows the he needs to know..*giggles*_**

 ** _Also! Fairytale is not mine! And warning for drinking/ swearing...Blame Gajeel.._**

* * *

"There is no fucking way" Gajeel yelled at no one "fucking Mira and her bullshit! Why the fuck would she even say something like that to me! And that little fucking shrimp! The hell is doing falling in love with a monster like me? She must be stupid, or have damn death wish! No! There is no way! I am in no way in hell going to fall in love with someone so tiny! So powerless! So… Fuck!"

He let himself fall in to his metal throne, he was exhausted from screaming to himself. He had spent the last hour just yelling to no one. His throat raw, his head aching from the stress. He needed a damn drink. No he needed to get wasted before he could even lay eyes on the tiny Goddess, it was the only way he was going to get the dinner Lilly insisted on having. Fucking smug bastard probably new Mira's prediction with how much the god loved to gossip. Fucking gossiping little bitch.

He let his head hang for bit before sighing loudly. Quickly he walked himself out of his throne room, making his way towards his library. While he occasionally like to read he never had the time because he always had souls coming to him to be judged. But the library almost never had visitors, spirits didn't come into the underworld wanting to learn or hear stories. They came to suffer or reunite with loved ones. It was his secret place. A place without prying eyes of fates, or a nagging Pantherlilly.

He walked in to the only room that was larger than his throne room, the library filled with bookcases, stuffed with old dusty books, and scrolls large enough that dragons of his father's time could read. He made his way towards the scrolls, they made make shift walls the way they were stack on top of each other. He looked around silently until he found the silver scroll. He sighed angrily at it.

He quickly pulled out the scroll leaving a large enough hole for him to crawl through. He made his way in his make shift drinking room. It was a makeshift fort per say. The scrolls made the walls, and to anyone on the outside would just see more and more scrolls as they walked down the aisles. He sighed to himself as pulled the silver scroll in the hole, sealing himself away from the world.

The room only held an old worn leather armchair, a small table with candles sitting on top of it, and a collection of wine bottles unopened sitting next to his chair. He gravitated towards the chair, sitting down with a heavy sigh. He reached for a bottle of wine, popping the top easily.

"Can't believe I have to hide in my own fucking castle" he mumbled while bringing the bottle to his lip. The red liquid warmed him, bringing a light flush to his cheeks as he chugged the entire bottle. He set down the bottle, smiling to himself because of the light buzz he was feeling. He moved on the next bottle while lightly humming to himself.

* * *

"Mira" Pantherlilly said as walked up to the fate "Have you seen Gajeel? I have to speak to him before dinner"

"Oh..." Mira smiled gently "I haven't seen him since I told him of his future"

"his future?" Lilly asked raising his eyebrow, the fate never told anyone what was in the future unless she had to manipulate to get what she wanted "may I ask what you told him"

"Only the truth" Mira said "I told him that Levy was going to fall in love with him, and was going to fall for her"

"What?" Lily asked loudly "why would you tell him that? No wondering he is missing, he is probably losing his mind"

"Probably" Mira nodded "and my guess is he is drinking right now"

"Drinking?" Lilly asked, his eyes growing wide "you did it on purpose! You told him so he would drink didn't you? You know how he gets while wine is in his system."

"Maybe" Mira smiled icily

"You are evil" lily smiled at the fate "now excuse me, I have now deal with a drunk God of the dead"

"Good luck" Mira giggled while waving "do tell me how the dinner turns out! I am sure it will be interesting"

* * *

Levy sat at a small table that was lit by candlelight. She imagined the dining hall different, grander like the one at home, but she was greeted instead with small table that could only seat four. She could see why though, the underworld didn't throw parties, and the only other God than Gajeel was Lilly. It seemed they didn't need an extravagant table.

She eyed her dress for what seemed like the thousand time that night. She wasn't sure if Gajeel knew the tradition that all maidens must were white until they are ready to court. She hoped not. She didn't want to send the god the wrong message. Well maybe she did want him to court her a bit…

She bit her lip out of nervous habit at the thought. It was true that they didn't meet under extravagant chances. Or that they made a good first impression on each other. But something in him called to her. She liked his dark nature, she found herself drawn to his intimidating power.

"Levy" a voice snapped the goddess out of her thoughts, she looked to find Pantherlilly smiling at her "I would like to say I'm sorry in advanced"

"Why are you sorry?"

"It seems you being here has made my master nervous" Lilly said with a nod "and it appears he has gotten in the wine to calm his ner-"

"Stop talkin shiit, lil" she heard a voice slur at the door

Levy quickly looked up to see the God of the underworld leaning against the door. He looked a bit wobbly on his feet and his cheeks bright pink. Levy tried to hold back a giggle at the sight. To say she was surprised that she had effected the god so much that he had to drink was a surprise. And she had to admit to herself that Gajeel did look at little cute, what with him being flush from the wine.

"Good evening Gajeel" Levy said with a bright smile

She quickly stood up and bowed to him. It was hard for her to hide her giggles though as Gajeel wobbled to the table. His face didn't look as harsh as before, it seemed softer in his relaxed state. His piercing gleamed in the candlelight.

Gajeel looked at the shrimpy goddess. She was breathe taking. Her blue hair tied back with black ribbon, and she changed her dress. It was no longer the see through white one, which revealed a bit too much when she had damp skin. She instead wore a silver dress that glowed lightly in the candle light. He liked it better he decided, while the white did have its perks (gihihi like the ones he saw when she got out of the water) this one reminded him of iron, which only brought his desire to eat her whole.

"You changed" he slurred with a smirk "I like it"

"t-thank you" Levy said while blushing

"But don't tell your father you wore that" he said with a smirk and sat the table "I doubt he would approve of the change in color"

"o-oh" Levy fumed "y-you know about that tradition?"

'Gihhihi" he lightly laughed "you bet your sweet ass I do"

"Gajeel!" Lilly scolded "language, we have a lady present"

Gajeel lightly scowled at the pestering god. He didn't like he had act differently around the shrimp. She should just accept him as he is, swearing and all. Besides they were just words! How could simple words affect people was beyond him. They did not have magic tied to them. Stupid rules, stupid easily offended people, and stupid fucking Lilly for being here.

"It is ok" Levy said while sitting down "I am use to it because of my older sister Cana. She has quite reputation for it actually."

"See?" Gajeel beamed at the small goddess "tiny is fucking cool with it! Only stick in fucking mud is you, asshole!"

"Yes" levy said with a giggle "I am fucking cool with it"

'Gihhihi" Gajeel laughed loudly "now quite standing there, me and pocket women need some dinner"

"Of course" Lilly mumbled rolling his eyes at the Dragon

Lilly left, leaving them to be in silence. Gajeel drinking in the sight of the beautiful goddess before him. The candlelight seemed to make her ivory skin lightly glow and if he didn't know better he would have pegged her a goddess of the moon, but instead she had the amazing power of life. Something he had always wanted but would never admit. _Gajeel, Levy the Goddess of Spring is going to fall in love with you_ Mira's words echoed in his brain _and_ _you are going to fall in love with her._ Gajeel let out sigh. There was no fucking way someone like her would fall for monster like him. Mira had to be wrong.

"G-Gajeel?"

"Yes short stuff?" he asked

"I would just like to say t-that" levy looked down to hide her blush "I-I'm sorry"

"Excuse me? Gajeel asked blinking at her. She had apologized again. And again it stunned him, it was so unlike the other gods to apologize. And she had done it twice, in the same day!

"I-I'm sorry" Levy said looking Gajeel in the eyes this time "I had no right to try to heal the tree, and I defiantly didn't have a right to call you a monster. You are a bit gruff, but a monster wouldn't welcome me to his home or agree to protect me"

"I am sorry too, levy" Gajeel said without thinking. His dragon nodding in approval "the tree has some difficult memories to deal with but that was no accuse to hurt you or make you...um cry"

Levy and Gajeel both blushed brightly, but avoided eye contact with one another. Gajeel wanted nothing more than to start chewing on the silverware. Levy on the other hand looked at the marks that were now scars on her forearm. Her eyebrows furrowed together. It was odd to see she wasn't healed and even stranger that she now had scars. Gods didn't stay hurt for long. Plus she had never heard of a god having scars. Except…except for Gajeel. His entire arm was covered in scars. H-had he done them to himself?

Gajeel looked at Levy to see she was staring at the small scars he accidently left. He left out a sad sigh as he reached for her arm. Cradling it gently as if she herself was made of glass. He softly let his finger run over the scars, trying hard to ignore that her heart beat and breathing had increased.

"Dragon claws are the only thing to leave scars on Gods" he said simply "you are too beautiful to have scars"

"I-is that how you got yours?" levy asked her heart hammering at the compliment. She was trying hard to ignore it. She couldn't show how little experience she had with men. Most gods hated her inexperience.

"Yes" he said looking into her warm honey eyes, he was surprised he didn't find fear in them. Her breathing and heart rate said something was bothering her but her eyes told a different story. Maybe it's attraction? He let his fingers lightly run over her skin again to hear her lightly gasp. His dragon roaring in approval, smacking his tail to show he was just as attracted to her.

"My father gave me my scars" he said "it was accident"

"Oh" levy said sadly "I see"

Levy looked at Gajeel's face, it was interesting to see him full of emotions tonight. The drinking certainly put him in a better mood than before but his eyes now flashed with sadness. She felt herself lean over the table, her finger lightly feathered over his scars. He smiled softly at his flushed face.

"You know Gajeel" she whispered "I think I am going to like it here with yo-"

"METAL FACE!" a voce yelled as a man with bright pink hair slammed the doors opened "I FUCKING FINALLY FINSHED THAT QUEST YOU SENT ME ON!"

* * *

 _ **hehehehehe Natsu is an idiot, and I love him for it :) hope you all enjoyed the kinda long chapter, it was fun to write a tipsy Gajeel. Please remember to review and I love you all!**_


End file.
